New Year's Eve
by Icha-Icha Girl
Summary: This is a Kakashi-Sakura fanfic. New Year-It was the time of the year when Sakura felt she has been so stupid for have waited for Sasuke for so long. It took her 10 years to finally realize that maybe she's bound to be happy with someone else.


She waited for 10 long years for him to come back, but still he never came.

The black raven-haired boy whose eyes were as dark as coal, that once was her team mate and childhood crush turned out to be the only man she'd ever wish to be with. She nearly lost hope seeing her friends finally happy (Naruto-Hinata, Neji-Tenten, Shikamaru-Ino..) leaving her sad and lonely.. still single and waiting.

It was New Year at that time. It was around 8:00 in the evening when she got out from her tiresome duties in the hospital. She decided to celebrate the occasion by herself. She had dinner in a fancy restaurant and after-which decided to walk home. She stopped by when she reached a small foot-bridge. She rested her arms on the rail looking down at the calm stream and saw her reflection. She could hear crickets chirping and see fireflies all over. She tilted her head up just to see the colorful fireworks in the sky. Then she uttered to herself:

_"Beautiful!"_

Her lonliness led her in deep thought and one of them was 'him'. She thought to herself,

_"After all these years, I know I should let go now, should I?  
There's no way he would come back. He sees no reason to come back...not even for me  
But why can't I stop loving him?"_

Tears filled her eyes as she asked herself with these questions and pondered on her feelings for him. Her tears fell down on the calm stream and created gentle ripples. Her heart pounded in pain as she lingered every bit of memory they had.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps from afar, drawing towards her direction. She hurriedly wiped her tears with her fingers and looked at the other end of the bridge where she heard the footsteps. The steps were getting closer, and she saw a tall, manly figure. As the man draw nearer, she saw his grayish-white hair in ninja suit with a mask.

It was Kakashi. Kakashi was on his way home and saw Sakura on the bridge and greeted her as he walked towards her. She faked a smile and greeted him. Kakashi stood beside her and greeted,

"Happy New Year! with a smile.

"Happy New Year to you too, Kakashi-sensei!"

Both became silent as they watched the fireworks. Sakura suddenly became teary-eyed. Kakashi noticed her bright green eyes filled with tears so he asked,

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"Nothing Kakashi-sensei.." she replied with a sigh. She then wiped her tears.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating with the others?" He asked feeling worried.

"What is there to celebrate? What's so happy about new years when it's gonna be the same as last year?" Sakura answered.

Kakashi was troubled at what she said and had a curious look at his face and asked,

"What do you mean?"

Sakura continued with a sorrowful face,

"I miss him. I miss him everyday! There's not a single minute that I don't think of him! And what's really frustrating is that, after all these years he's still here in my heart!"-Placing her palm on her chest.

She bursted into tears and buried her head on her hands. Kakashi knew who she meant... a former member of Team 7.. Uchiha Sasuke.

His heart was crushed seeing her helpless and in despair. He then placed his arm unto Sakura's opposite shoulder, trying to comfort her. Sakura quickly responded and turned to face her former sensei and sobbed on his chest. Her loneliness and desperation longed for comfort. Kakashi felt her pain. He whispered her name "Sakura". Feeling a bit hesitant, he gently wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down. She cried out so hard and was gasping for air and said,

"I'm just so tired of loving him!

Kakashi didn't know what to say. He knew no words could calm down a burdened heart. He still has his arms around her, while the other one was stroking her short, pink, hair. Sakura then embraced Kakashi, clinging for comfort as she said,

"I know I am just waiting for nothing but..." she struggled as she tried to express her pain in words.

"...this heart, is just too stupid not to let go!" Sakura admitted sounding like she was in defeat, as she pounded her chest with her fist.

Kakashi had enough of her suffering and after more than 10 years, he finally has the urge to to say what he really feels. He then held Sakura's chin and raised her head high enough to see her radiant face. He then wiped her tears with his fingers and saw her bright green eyes, filled with sadness. He stared at her beauty as the moonlight lit her face. Then said to the lovely kunouchi,

"If you're tired of waiting for him, I am here..."

Sakura stopped sobbing for minute. She was confused of what her former sensei meant.

"If you want him...I could be him!"

He said with a cool and calm voice which sounded sincere. Kakashi, felt anxious yet somehow relieved to have finally expressed his true feelings. The kunuoichi blushed and her eye's widened at what she heard. She didn't know how or what to say. She couldn't believe her former sensei would say such things. Then he continued,

"You're young and beautiful inside-out. Your wise and strong. Though you may be hot-tempered at times, but you have a kind heart and a sense of thoughtfulness. It's hard not to fall in love with someone like you Sakura."

Sakura didn't dare blink at what she just heard. She just whispered his name "Kakashi".

"Yes, I've loved you for a long time now. You may have not noticed it. I didn't dare reveal my true feelings or pursue you because I know you're still hoping for Sasuke to come back."

Kakashi paused. Sakura waited. Then he continued,

"But this time, I cannot pretend that I do not feel your pain and I cannot deny that I too am hurt whenever you're hurt." Kakashi said in all honesty.

"I want you to be happy Sakura...

Give me a chance...

Let me love you, Sakura..."

Sakura's cheeks became red as a ripe tomato. She couldn't move a muscle. It was all too fast for her to have this moment sink in to her senses. She never thought that this fine man that she looked up to would express his love for her.

Then Kakashi removed his mask. Sakura was completely stunned. He's face was indeed beautiful. She wondered why one would hid them. Then she suddenly felt his lips pressed against hers. It was cold and soft. She wanted to push him away, but she couldn't. It was as if she was hypnotized by his charm. She felt a sudden rush of thrill and excitement...and she wanted more of this. Sakura closed her eyes and kissed him back. As they were kissing, she could feel his heartbeat against hers and the warmth of him, as Kakashi held her tight in his arms.

Then she thought to herself,

_"I've always felt something different for him, but I never really tried to figure out what it was.. and maybe... just maybe... He's really the one whom I've been waiting for."_

~end~

I do not own the characters on this story. This is based from Masashi Kishimoto's 'Naruto' series.


End file.
